Sir Handel and Proteus
=Sir Handel= Sir Handel *'Number': 3 *'Original Numbers': None *'Genders': Male *'Gauge': Narrow Gauge *'Arrived on Sodor': 1904 *'Line': Skarloey Railway *'First Appearance': Skarloey Remembers Sir Handel, named after the Skarloey Railway's first owner, Sir Handel Brown I - but previously Falcon, after the works where he was made - is a narrow-gauge tank engine. He speaks with a Welsh accent. Bio Sir Handel was built at Falcon Works, Loughborough, for the Mid Sodor Railway. He was a 0-4-0ST, causing him to bounce until he was rebuilt with a rear pony truck. When the Mid Sodor Railway closed in 1947, he and Stuart were sold to the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. They were sheeted at the project's close for almost a year, then both were purchased for a total of fifty pounds by the Skarloey Railway and renamed Sir Handel and Peter Sam respectively. Sir Handel did not cope well with the worn track on the railway and would often derail - sometimes deliberately. He was given a pair of special wheels with broad tyres to cure this problem, dubbed "steamroller wheels" by the other engines. In 1983, Sir Handel visited the Talyllyn Railway to help while Talyllyn was being mended. Sir Handel had plenty of adventures there, like pulling a wedding train and having to wear an eyepatch after colliding with a tree at Nant Gwernol. When Peter Sam was brought back from the Talyllyn Railway early during a visit in 1995 Sir Handel became jealous and as a protest deliberately knocked out his firebars. He was sent to the shed and began to fear that he would never come out after weeks went by and no one came to see him. When The Thin Controller came in one day Sir Handel confessed and asked for a second chance. Sir Handel got his firebars later that day - no one bothered to tell him that they had only just arrived. He is presently on the Talyllyn Railway. Sir Handel didn't reappear until years later, apparently because he was working in the stone quarry. When he returned, he had a much different attitude. He did his jobs without complaining, and had trouble getting up hills. He is also wiser in most situations, but in some cases he is still pompous. Persona Sir Handel is sometimes pompous and arrogant and thinks that pulling trucks is beneath him, and will do anything to get out of jobs he does not want to do. He can be rude and stubborn, and he has been known to insult Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice by calling them "cattle trucks" and Ada, Jane and Mabel by calling them "slate trucks". Basis Sir Handel is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Sir Haydn, approx. 16' 6 1/2". Livery In RWS, Sir Handel was painted blue until coming to work on the Skarloey Railway, where he was painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery with blue lining and his name painted in gold on his boiler. Sir Handel is painted blue with red lining. Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US; Series 16 onwards) *なおき　たつた (Japan; 第4シリーズ) *ばんこう　おがた (Japan; 第10-11シリーズ) *しょうと　かしい (Japan; 第16シリーズ onwards) Trivia * Sir Handel's whistle sounds like one low toot and a medium toot in that order. =Proteus= Proteus is a legendary narrow gauge tank engine with a magic lamp hung upon his funnel. Bio Legend has it that should someone find the lamp, their wishes will be granted. Skarloey told this story to the others, which made Peter Sam search the line looking for the magic lamp. The clues to finding his magic lamp are feeling a rush of wind when the lamp is near, hearing a strange creaking sound, and see a flickering light that shines on and off. Basis Proteus is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Sir Haydn. Livery Proteus is painted bright yellow with red lining. Trivia *Proteus appears to have the same model as Sir Handel, which could be why Sir Handel returned in the 10th series. Proteus' model was likely repainted into Sir Handel. *Proteus has larger pistons than Sir Haydn and Sir Handel. *The Track-Master release of Proteus shows him carrying the number 3, like Sir Handel. Ironically, both are based on the same engine and used the same television series model. *All of Proteus' merchandise shows him with a nameplate, even though he never had one in the show.